Amora Kisserson
This page was made at 1:00 am by MemeQueen346. Please do not edit this even though it is a working progress. I have good ideas I'm just too tired to type them at the moment "I just want to listen to music and take naps" — Amora Kisserson 'Amora Kisserson '''is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the fairytale ''The Frog Prince as the princess who kisses the frog. In the destiny conflict, she is on Rebel side because she hates living up to the expectation of being the perfect princess . She's ambitious, wild, and is ready to write her own destiny. Character Personality Amora is the complete opposite of what you'd expect her to be. A true rebel, she will stop at nothing to rewrite her destiny. She is known as a stellar musician at Ever After High, and knows that she is destined to be a spellebrity. Amora is one of the most loyal friends you will ever meet. She is a firm believer in second chances and will stand by you through thick and thin. Amora is always fighting other people's battles which gets her in trouble a lot. One time Duchess Swan was making fun of Lilly Bo Peep and Amora told Duchess that her dancing was a fairy fail. This caused her to get on Duchess's bad side, but Amora will not hesitate to put her in her place. One of the most outgoing princesses at Ever After High, Amora has made her claim to fame as "that loud girl who sings all the time". She has always got a song in her head and absolutely loves the attention she gets for it. The students at Ever After High love Amora's voice and always say she be a spellebrity in no time. But Amora knows that it's not that easy... Amora's best quality is her ambition and drive. She knows that she can always improve and plans to do so. Another thing that makes her a rebel is her confidence in her future. She has always secretly wished to become a famous singer but has kept it aside her until Raven Queen's big stunt. Now, she has gravitated from "pretty princess" and into her true self. Appearance Amora has shoulder length blonde hair with green streaks in it. She doesn't wear much makeup except her bold red lipstick. She has beautifully long eyelashes and blue eyes. Only 5'2 tall and her body is short and slender. Her skin is fair but not as fair as Apple White's. She can often be seen sporting a black tank top with a dark pink and green flannel pattern skirt. She wears badass black combat boots and band bracelets around her wrists. She is always wearing a black beanie. She loves her aesthetics. She wears dark pink fingerless fishnet fashion gloves that go up to her wrists. Hobbies & Interests If it isn't obvious by now, Amora loves music. Her favorite artists are; Panic! At the Ballroom, Fall Out Book, My Storybook Romance, Dolsey, and Twenty One Broomsticks. Her MirrorPhone playlist consists of all these bands and many more. Her number one dream is to be the opening act for Panic! At the Ballroom. ''When she's not singing her heart out, Amora is reading or writing creative stories. She has a wonderlandiful imagination which helps her write hexellent songs Fairy Tale The Story of The Frog Prince : ''Main article: The Frog Prince How Amora Fits Into It Amora is supposed to find a frog in the woods (Hopper Croakington) and kiss him. Then, he will turn into a prince and marry Amora. she is not happy about this. She just wants to make music and travel the world! Relationships Family Ever since she was little, Amora has had to live up to the expectations of her perfect mother and father. She finally lashed out when Raven Queen started the royal/rebel dispute. Amora saw it as the perfect opportunity to go and rewrite her destiny and defy her parents expectations. Her mother is named Diana Kisserson and her father is James Frogington (I will add more later) Best Friends (Open) TBA Friends (Open) Sparrow Hood Due to their love of music, Sparrow and Amora became friends after joining the after school Muse-ic club. Many people think that they are dating, but Amora has never had any affectionate feelings towards Sparrow. Enemies (Open) Duchess Swan Ever since their little incident (see Personality), Duchess and Amora never got along. Duchess hates everything about Amora; the way she is giving up her destiny, her clothes, her beauty, etc. Amora thinks that Duchess is just an insecure little child and knows just how to grind her gears. I don't see these two resolving their issues anytime soon Pets TBA Romantic Interests TBA Trivia * TBA Gallery Category:Rebels Category:Females